Cotton Candy
by Krory fanatic
Summary: Imagine how an adult like Crowley could be so unknowable about something like cotton candy.


Okay, so this is a little something in advance to my other story. This story might suck because I juts have nothing to do so I thought, what the hell. Then I made a teensy-weensy story to pass the time. Hope it isn't such an epic fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Cotton Candy<strong>

Allen, Lavi, Crowley and Ellie were walking down the crowded sidewalk. It was fireworks festival that night and they wanted to have a little fun.

"Wow. It sure is crowded tonight," Allen said as they walked.

"Phhht. This is boring. I shouldn't have come with you guys in the first place," Lavi whined. He placed his hands behind his head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't really have come with us. We'll be fine without you," Ellie retorted.

"Oh,yeah. So that you and Kuro-chan can have the time of your lives, without US interrupting," Lavi sneered.

Ellie turned red but she kept looking annoyed at Lavi. "You're a pain, Lavi Bookman."

"Thanks, pal," Lavi snarled.

"Cut it out you two!" Allen scolded. He smiled and looked around. "Let's just enjoy tonight. Look! Food!" He quickly ran to one stand and bought as many food as he can carry. When he returned, his mouth was full and so were his arms.

"Allen, you might choke," Ellie warned.

"Who cares?" Allen asked. "I'm hungry."

"We just ate supper a while ago," Lavi reminded him.

Allen pretended not to hear him.

Ellie suddenly froze. She looked behind her. "Where in the world is Crowley?"

"E-Ellie?" Crowley sniffed. He looked around like a scared 6-year-old kid. He bumped against someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you idiot!" The man shouted at him.

"I-I-I-'m so sorry, sir!" Crowley apologized. He quickly ran to the other direction and hid in an alley. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. "Allen? Lavi? Ellie? W-where are you?" He started to cry as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Elsewhere...

"Great! We lost him!" Ellie growled. "If it wasn't for you , Lavi, we should have known he was already missing!"

"Me?" Lavi snapped. "It was all your fault! If you just kept your big mouth shut..."

"CUT IT OUT!" Allen shouted. "Let's just find Crowley! He's probably so scared right now!"

Ellie's expression suddenly changed. She looked worried all of a sudden. "Y-you're right. Poor Crowley."

Allen sighed. "I thought were gonna have fun tonight. Anyway, let's split up so we can find him faster."

Lavi and Ellie nodded.

Ellie quickly searched for Crowley. _I hope he's okay,_ she thought worriedly. _He gets easily frightened sometimes._ Se passed by an alley and she thought she heard someone sniffling. She stopped in her tracks and peered in the darkness. She heard it again. The soft sniffing sound, as if someone was crying. "Crowley?"

The sniffing stopped. In the darkness, Crowley called out, "E-Ellie? I-Is that you?"

Ellie smiled. She went towards him and bent down to look at him. "Hey. You okay?"

Crowley started to sob. "I-I-I was s-so scared. I just followed some vendors and when I looked behind, you were all gone!"

Ellie suppressed a laugh. She embraced him to calm him down and whispered, "It's okay now. We've been searching for you. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you. Just be careful next time, okay?"

Crowley nodded.

They both went to the street again and scanned the place for Allen ad Lavi. After a while, they decided to stop walking.

"Great. First Crowley and now them," Ellie muttered under her breath. "Maybe going to this festival was a bad idea after all."

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Crowley said beside her. Ellie looked at him. "If only I stayed put..."

Ellie's eyes brightened. A thought just occurred to her. Now that Allen and Lavi were out of the picture, she can have Crowley all for herself tonight. She started to grin. "Oh, Crowley. On the contrary, you just made my night interesting."

Crowley looked at her with a puzzled expression. "W-Why is that?"

Ellie took Crowley's hand and led him down the street. "That means we can explore the village together."

Crowley didn't understand. He was too naive to know that Ellie was actually giving a hint that she likes him. "Oh. Okay. That sounds fun."

They spent the whole night together. They ate at a restaurant, the bought things for each other and they watched the fireworks together. For Ellie, it was a night to remember.

Before going back at the inn that night, they passed by a cotton candy stand.

"Hey, Crowley!"

"Yes?"

"Want some cotton candy?"

Crowley's face looked blank. After a while, he answered slowly, "What's...cotton candy?"

Ellie willed herself not to gape at the man. "Seriously?"

Crowley blushed. "Uhm...y-yes."

Ellie laughed. "Well then. Maybe it's about time you know." She practically dragged him to the cotton candy stand. "Two please."

The man handed Ellie the two cotton candies_._

_ "_Here. Taste it." Ellie said. When Crowley hesitated, she took a bite at her own cotton candy. "Hmmm. It's sweet. Try it."

Crowley finally took a small bite. He made a face at first, but as the sugar started to melt inside his mouth he smiled.

"Well?" Ellie asked.

"It's delicious." Crowley answered. "Thank you, Ellie."

Ellie smiled at him. "Your welcome."

"Where in the freaking world did you two run off to?" Lavi exclaimed at Crowley once he was inside their room.

Crowley smiled in a goofy way. "Sigh. We explored the whole village. We even watched the fireworks together. It was wonderful."

"You went out on a date with her?" Lavi continued.

Crowley frowned. "A date? No, of course not. We couldn't find you and Allen anymore so we decided to enjoy the night together."

"Excuses, excuses." Lavi grumbled. He yawned. "I'm tired. Can we just call it a night?"

They both climbed on their bed ad switched the light off.

"Hey,Lavi." Crowley called out.

"Hm?" Lavi answered sleepily.

"Did you know I tasted cotton candy for the first time tonight?"

"No, really?"

Crowley smiled. "Yeah. Ellie bought one for me."

"Was it delicious?"

"Yes, it was." Crowley paused. "But...I don't understand. How do you make candy out of cotton?"

Lavi couldn't help laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
